Bette Kane
History Early Life Mary Elizabeth Kane, or Bette for short, is the daughter of Phillip Kane, the eldest surviving heir to Roderick Kane. Though as the only child of Phillip Kane, Bette could expect to one day inherit the biggest share of the Kane's family fortune, she however, chose a different path for life. She decided to "slum it" (as her father would refer to it as) with poor kids in Burnside and downtown Gotham City. This was unbecoming of a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed angel, who was destined for a career of a professional athlete, with Olympic aspirations, in tennis. This often put her father and her at odds in his constant desire to put her on the "correct course", Phillip would drag her to almost every high society event he ever attended. This means that Bette was present at Haly's Circus where Dick Grayson was orphaned. When Dick became Bruce's ward, Bette became eager to go to school in hopes of kindling a friendship between Dick and her. As Bette got older, she began to realize that her feelings developed far past friendship, but began to blossom into more romantic feelings. Much to her distress Dick saw her more as a surrogate sister, than a potential girlfriend. She finally gained the confidence to open up about her feelings towards Dick where she was gently let down, but was heartbroken regardless. In her natural teenage angst, Bette didn't take it well and began stalking Dick, devising a plan to make him fall in love for her. In her plan, she was eavesdropping on Dick and Barbara where she found out that they were Robin and Batgirl. From there she went into full detective and discovered the secret of Bruce Wayne being Batman, so on and so forth. Dick and Babs bought her silence by pimping out Dick as Bette's prom date. She dropped out of high school a few weeks later. Flamebird Bette tried her hand at becoming an actress, hoping her good looks, as well as her natural charm and charisma would let her breeze her way through, but after a couple of B-List movies and a few other questionable projects, Bette phoned Daddy asking for plane tickets back to Gotham. The prodigal daughter returned a couple days before the Sanctification hit. Bette and her father's expensive townhouse was a prime target for looting, despite Phillip having a crack security team for their protection, Bette decided to take to the streets and once more run away. Bette found herself in Crime Alley cornered by a few thugs, when Batwoman swooped down and saved her. Immediately, Bette recognized the voice, it was her cousin, Kate Kane. From there Bette trained under Kate and donned her own cape and cowl. She struggled finding a name at first thinking about Hawkfire, and nobody liked that name. Even the criminals made fun of it, saying it sounded like a seven year-old came up with it. Finally a few weeks into her crusades, became Flamebird! Powers and Abilities Powers Missing Data Abilities Missing Data Weaknesses Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia Missing Data Notes Missing Data Links and References Links Missing Data References Missing Daa Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Humans Category:Gotham City Residents Category:Batman, Inc. Members Category:Prime Era